Godly Monarch Realm
Stepping into Godly Monarch The steps to cultivate from Divine Lord to Godly Monarch are yet to be revealed. However, it seems the probability of becoming a Godly Monarch is related to the Heavenly Dao of Yi Yun's universe, at least his side of it. Details This realm can be also known as Divine King. It is something countless people yearned for. Once one became a Godly Monarch, their lifespans would be in units of hundreds of millions of years, though we don't specifically know how huge is their life span. They possessed strength that was completely unimaginable to ordinary warriors, an example would be the ability to scan an entire universe with just a thought. The only active Godly Monarch seen in the series is the 'Sacred Empress' Bai Yueyin, though items and monuments related to 8 other Godly Monarch have been revealed, for example, the Pure Yang Sword God has been referenced through the Broken Sword (carried by Yi Yun) and an independent world belonging to him, 8 statue portraying him and 7 other Godly Monarch were introduce along with a killing array made by Godly Monarch Still Destruction. Stages No stages. Trivia # The translator of True Martial World, CKTalon, has stated that Godly Monarch are equivalent to the True Divinity of the MW Universe. # The difference in strength between Godly Monarch and Divine Lord is the greatest contrast in strength between 2 subsequent levels revealed till now. # The Eight Ancient Godly Monarchs were taught by the Dao Originator Celestial Thearch(Lin Ming from the novel 'Martial World') # Because of the differences in cultivation techniques Divine Royal Seals used and even weapons used the Godly Monarchs could have a variance in strength among each other, with the ancient Godly Monarchs being the strongest. Each of the 8 ancient Godly Monarchs not only practised a technique from the 12 Dao Ancestors but also used a numinous Treasure from the Dao Ancestor that matched the cultivation technique. Currently Active Godly Monarchs # Pure Yang Sword God (DEAD) ' # Pure Yang Sword GodHuan Chenxue (Mirage Snow Queen) # Azure Wood Divine Tree ('DEAD) ' # Old Snake (Dragon King) # Bai Yueyin # Kun Peng ('DEAD) ' # '(?) # River of Forgetfulness King # (?) # Still Destruction (DEAD) ' # Lord of Six Dao '(?) # Skychasm Ruler (Kun Peng?) ' # Divineheart # Golden Winged Celestial Peng # Ghost Ming # Dreamlight # Divine General Sanguine Ax ('DEAD) ' # Blood King # Jiang Luo - Luo King ('DEAD) ' # Heretic Hands Ghost Doctor ('DEAD) ' # Partriarch Desolate - the Patriarch/leader of the Desolate Clan # Jiang Jiuzhu - Heaven Fey Ancient Ruins Emperor # Heaven Fey Relic Pagoda’s Pagoda Lord — Jiang Lichen # Godly Monarch Heavenly Buddha # Grand Supremum - Fey Patriarch # Grand Primordium - Fey Patriarch # Polar Thearch - Human Patriarch # Wind Empress - Soul Patriarch # War Excellency Sky Punishment - Human Patriarch # The Divine Emperor ('DEAD) # Yi Yun # Divine Dream # Felicitous Rain Lord # Eclipse Arhat # Sacred Horizon Divine Lord # Fairy Yourou (?) Category:Cultivation Levels